Children's toys are a large industry. Frequently, adults purchase these toys for children, e.g., for holidays or birthdays. A toy may be purchased in order to provide a child with entertainment. Alternatively, or in addition, a toy may also serve another purpose. For example, educational toys may improve a child's knowledge about a particular subject matter. Nevertheless, a toy is most often designed only to immediately amuse a child owner of the toy. Relatively few toys exist that are designed to encourage self-confidence, social ties and social responsibility.